houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath Luck
Heath Luck was a significant human in vampyre fledgling Zoey Redbird's life. He was her boyfriend before Zoey was Marked and entangled himself in her life as her human consort. He lived in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and was the quarterback for Southern Intermediate High School before he died in Tempted. Early Life Heath and Zoey met when she was in the third grade and he was in fourth. Zoey was new at the school and it was her first day. Her mom made her cut her hair, thus making everyone think she looked like a freak. She sat all alone at the cafeteria where he had found her and told her that her hacked-off hair looked cute. They've been friends since and made up the psaghetti song together. On the sixth grade, Heath saved her from a giant spider that fell on her in front of the entire class. He kissed her for the first time after a football game in eighth grade. Sometime after that Heath began drinking too muck and so Zoey had broken up with him, but he didn't care because he always thought they'd have a happy ever-after. According to Zoey, during Heath's drinking problems his parents were completely clueless to what was going on in their sons life, even when he'd come home from school smelling like beer. As shown in Tempted, Heath is very experienced at tricking his parents since he'd been doing it for a long time. Appearance Heath is a big, tall (6'1), muscly guy with kinda curly, sandy, blond hair and brown eyes. Heath is very good-looking and Zoey feels that some vampyres might feel the same even if Heath was only human. Personality Heath goes under the big, tough-guy, air head football player stereotype. Although he can accurately display these qualities, he can be rather intelligent with his tendency to think outside of the box. He is extremely protective of Zoey, even after she is Marked and will literally risk his life for her. However that is not to say he is without fault. His love for Zoey bordered on obsessive with him not taking no as an answer when Zoey genuinely tried to stop him from dating her or when he cut himself to force her to feed on him. This inability to create boundaries between himself and Zoey often leave Heath with less of a personality on his own, a fact that he himself points out in Tempted. Heath is also quite funny, making a joke about Nyx offering him a proposition, but being smart enough to realize that she might be angry at him. However his greatest quality is his capacity for self sacrifice, even at the cost of Zoey. When he genuinely realizes that Zoey was required for all people to survive and that without her the White Bull would win, he willingly sacrificed his path with Zoey to ensure that she would be forced back into the realm of the Living. It was this same quality that allowed him to be chosen to become the soul of Aurox, knowing that all traces of Heath would truly cease to exist and become only a faction of the larger soul of Aurox. Books Marked Heath first appears in Marked and is Zoey's on-off boyfriend due to the fact that he drinks excessively. Heath and Kayla try to bust Zoey out of the House of Night where she imprints with him. He comes to the Samhain Ritual of the Dark Daughters and Sons and is almost killed by vampyre ghosts. Betrayed Heath is kidnapped by the red fledglings and taken to the Prohibition tunnels. Zoey saves Heath from the red fledglings and gets Heath out of there safely. Neferet arrives and erases Zoey and Heath's memories of the red fledglings. Untamed Heath appears at Charlie's Chicken and breaks up with Zoey saying that loving her hurts too much. Zoey calls Heath at the end of the novel to hide his family underground to keep them safe from the Raven Mockers. Hunted Heath appears at the depot to make sure she is okay and to tell her that he is still in love with her. Zoey imprints with him again and is attacked by a Raven Mocker walking back into the depot. Darius treats Zoey for her injuries and Heath feeds Zoey his blood. Zoey explains everything to him about Kalona and the Raven Mockers. Heath gets jealous of Erik and Zoey and drinks the wine. Zoey drinks Heath's blood and gets drunk from Heath's blood due to all the wine he drank. Heath stays behind in the tunnels with the red fledglings, Jack, and Erik. Likes and Dislikes likes:) The full moon and book 1-5 Dislikes: houses especially at night and book 6 (not great book for him) and Emily Jane Parry and cheesy pizza with Garlic (For Zoey Redbird) stereotypes am i right. Favorite Books *''Fahrenheit 451'' by Ray Bradbury Favorite TV Show *Football *''Family Guy'' *ESPN SportsCenter Favorite Movies *''Miami Vice'' *the Terminator movies *Anything Zoey wants to see! Favorite Music *Rap, but not lame rap *Cool Country BFF Zo! (Zoey) Movie Star Crush Jessica Alba Quotes Gallery Vampyre Ghosts.jpg Zoey and Heath Imprinting.jpg Trivia *Heath was the quarterback of the "Tigers"- the football team in the school he and Zoey Redbird used to go to. *His eye color seems to shift often. **In some books, his eye color is brown; But in later books, i.e., Revealed, his eyes are blue{This is also proved when Aurox sees him with blue eyes(instead of brown) in a dream as his reflection.} *Zoey mentioned in Hunted that Heath came with her to Sylvia Redbird's lavender farm numerous times. **She also notes Heath was a "big favorite of grandma." *In Marked, Zoey makes a reference to his last name. *Heath surprises Zoey when he tells her he'd stopped hanging out with Kayla Robinson. *He claims to love Zoey more than Stark does after the latter says he could never do what he did, I.e., tell Zoey to leave the Otherworld to get her soul back together. *He is the only person to ever call Zoey "Zo". **With the exception of Aurox, since he'd been used as Heath's vessel. *It's never mentioned whether or not he has any siblings. **This could probably mean that he has none, or the authors probably didn't want us to know since they never wrote of it. *He had died twice. *He is currently in the Otherworld. *He loves doritos. *He had a drinking problem his parents never knew about. *He met Zoey Redbird when she was in third grade (and he was in forth). **He wears the number three on his football Jersey because Zo was in third grade when he met her. *He gets extremely protective of Zoey. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Students